Yasochika Iemura
is the co-3rd Seat officer of the 4th Division along with Hanatarō Yamada, and the leader of the first relief team formerly serving under Captain Retsu Unohana and currently under Captain Isane Kotetsu. He is also the Vice-President of the Shinigami Men's Association.Bleach anime; Episode 169 omake Appearance Iemura has swept back, blonde hair and wears glasses. He wears the standard Shinigami uniform, sometimes with the 4th Division medical kit. Personality Iemura is very vain, enjoys acting cool, and thinks he will look better without glasses.Bleach manga; Volume 13, Chapter 109, end of chapter sketch He was born on a leap day, February 29. His rank is quite high, but since he comes from the weakest division in terms of combat he has to call the other division's 3rd seats with a -sama suffix. He meticulously keeps a diary, which he sometimes defeats the purpose of by narrating what he's writing in it (particularly when lamenting something). He takes direct command of the Division like a general. History In order to increase his handsomeness, Iemura searched Soul Society for contact lenses but was unable to find any. When he heard rumors of a renegade Shinigami selling contacts for Shinigami in the Human World, Iemura used his self-proclaimed fame and handsomeness to get around the ban on 4th Division members going to the Human World in order to find the contact lenses seller. When the rogue Shinigami instead offered him laser surgery using tiny beams of Reishi, Iemura thought it sounded too good to be true. Upon seeing the machine that performed the surgery, and noticing the dark eyeshadow on the Shinigami's face that resembled burn marks, he chickened out. Due to certain unspecified problems, he can no longer go to the Human World, leaving him wondering what would have happened if he had tried the surgery and if he would still be single.Bleach manga; Volume 13, end of chapter sketches, Chapters 109-112 Plot Soul Society arc He is first shown directing the relief team of the 4th Division while being on the front lines himself.Bleach manga; Chapter 92, page 16 He is shown briefing all the Division's Lieutenants after the 11th Division suffers multiple losses due to injuries including 3rd seat Ikkaku Madarame and 5th seat Yumichika AyasegawaBleach manga; Chapter 94, pages 10-11. After most of the intruders (Uryū Ishida, Yasutora Sado, Ganju Shiba) are taken for medical treatment, he is shown documenting the recent events in Soul Society, while not noticing that he is speaking out loud. Later, after Aizen revealed his treachery, he is seen directing the relief teams to treat all the injured. He also notes Orihime Inoue's healing abilities, wondering what technique she was using and how its healing speed surpassed that of his and Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu's as well pondering the possibility of winning Orihime's heart with his 3rd seat position if she joined the 4th Division. He is then seen drawing his Zanpakutō briefly on 8th Seat Harunobu Ogidō for "annoying him", but went to greet Captain Unohana as she arrived. Bleach manga; Chapter 179, pages 2-6 Through the rest of the story he is mostly seen in omake chapters, usually involving both his Division captain and lieutenant. Iemura is also the Vice-President of the Shinigami Men's Association under President Tetsuzaemon Iba. Beast Swords arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Iemura is seen in the restroom along with Lieutenants Iba and Izuru Kira by Zabimaru and Senbonzakura when they accidentally discover the 12th Division's secret surveillance system of all of Seireitei in the Shinigami Research and Development Institute. He is then seen very briefly (between Minazuki and Tobiume ), along with a number of other officers of the Gotei 13 and their Zanpakutō, as they confront both Zabimaru and Senbonzakura when they accidentally destroy the buildings of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute. Bleach anime; Episode 263 Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. As the Reigai army meets, Iemura converses with his captain outside.Bleach anime; Episode 320 Thousand Year Blood War arc After the Wandenreich leave Soul Society, Iemura heads up a unit of the 4th Division, giving orders to groups to head to area 56 while others stay with him. He tells them to move the corpses to the back as transporting the injured is their first priority.Bleach manga; Chapter 515, page 1 Powers & Abilities Healer: His speedy treatments are known to rival those of his Division's lieutenant, Kotetsu.Bleach Official Bootleg Kidō Practitioner: As a member of the 4th Division and its 3rd Seat, he is quite proficient in the use of healing Kidō. Zanpakutō Iemura's sword resembles a regular katana with a square-shaped guard.Bleach manga; Chapter 179, page 4 * Shikai: Not Yet Revealed * Bankai: Not Yet Achieved Appearances in Other Media Quotes * (Writing in his diary) "I can only wonder, what would have happened if I had tried the surgery. Could I have become the next Soul Society Idol? Would I still be single?"Bleach manga; Volume 13, Chapter 112, end of chapter sketch * (About Orihime Inoue) "If someone like that would join our Division, I can definitely use my status as the 3rd Seat to do her in to my heart's content." (May just be Harunobu Ogidō voicing it for humor) Trivia * In a volume sketch, Iemura appears writing what seems to be a column, referring to himself by a completely different name: Yijianya Hajyusenha.Bleach manga; Chapter 109 volume sketch References Titles Navigation de:Yasochika Iemura es:Yasochika Iemura Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Male Category:Seated Officers Category:4th Division Category:Gotei 13